When learning how to surf and training one's body in order to surf well, it is vital that one perfects their surf jump or “pop-up” surf stance and train their muscles needed to paddle, jump and maneuver their board when riding waves.
Currently, there are no fitness equipment tools, devices, systems, methods or designs that specifically focus on improving one's jump, as it relates to jumping up on a surfboard and improving one's surf fitness. The current training tools and equipment do not provide sufficient instructional information in order to teach an individual how they should position their body when they are laying on a surfboard; specifically, their hand placement aligning with their chest line, their head position, and their spine alignment with the stringer of the surfboard, as well as where their feet should land when they jump up onto their board. Nor do these tools and equipment identify the different parts of the surfboard, such as the nose, rail, tail and stringer of the surfboard, for a surfer to align with.
Therefore, a need exists for a design that can be used by individuals to track their progress as they improve their pop-up surf stance, their surfing stance and surf fitness. It is believed that such an invention will represent a significant advancement in surf ability, aptitude and fitness.